Ten Nights in The Cave
Ten Nights in The Cave '''in a free-roaming survival indie horror game created by '''DarkShadowVictory. It takes place in a cave you were lead to by a group of friends. Story You and your friends have traveled to the Dryland Desert, out on the western side of downtown Arizona. Despite only being a desert, it inhabits wildlife, desert temples, a few trees, and even a cave. You and your friends all decide that it would be a good idea to venture deep into the cave. You thought it would just be a fun and quick little trip. You have brought some canned food, a flashlight, and a few small weapons, in case anything were to happen. You also brought bottled water, a Nintendo Gameboy, and a blanket and pillow. One of your friends has a med-kit. You are now in the cave, and then you feel something shaking. You shrug it off and guess it was just the wind that was blowing. It then starts to shake more violently as you and your troop progress deeper and deeper into the mysterious inhabitings of the cave. The cave shakes, rumbles, and then starts to collapse. You and your friends realize that this was no joke. Your group, including yourself, attempts to sprint out of the cave. However, you were the last one attempting to escape. One big rock blocks the exit/entrance of the cave, trapping you and all of your friends in the cave. You call 911, and they say they would arrive in ten more nights. Locations The Exit/Entrance Your goal is to escape to the exit/entrance. The rock can be moved a little bit if your strength rises up. So be sure to drink lots of water if you want to make it out alive! The Dark Room The Dark Room is the end of the cave. It is the most darkest and most dangerous. Most of the monsters spawn here. There are also minor monsters such as Skeleton Spiders, Slime Balls, and even Mini Zombies. The Survival Room The Survival Room is the place where all of your weaponry and food supplies reside. You can pick up and collect any of the items at any time. The Old Generator There seems to be an old, dusty generator near The Dark Area. You can turn on the rusty generator to activate a hidden lever the pushes the rock out of the way a little bit. The Death Room The Death Room is a room where traps are at, such as arrows, spikes, and quicksand. Be careful when going through the area. The Ritual Room There is a secret room in the cave where ancient aliens and people use to regularly go to. They do rituals and other spirit summonings in the room. Behaviors Humans/Monsters Every character acts the same, the humans, are nice, and hard thinkers. However, the monsters are cruel, and they intend to kill the humans and stop them from escaping the cave. Mechanics Canned Food You have packed some canned food in your backpack from before you left your house. You can eat the canned food at any time. Flashlight You have a flashlight, you can use the flashlight to scare away the monsters. Shining the flashlight at the monsters will temporarily blind them. Small Knife/Small Gun You have two weapons in your weaponry. There is a small combat knife you can use to stab monsters, and a small pistol you can also use to shoot monsters. Bottled Water You have brought a few bottles of water. You can drink the bottles of water at any time. Nintendo Gameboy You brought a Nintendo Gameboy to play with in case you‘re bored. Blanket/Pillow You have brought a small blanket and pillow to use for if you and your friends decide to spend the night. Med-Kit One of your friends has brought a med-kit for in case anybody gets hurt. Using the med-kit will give the patient a ten-second long strength effect. Monsters Ice Skeleton Warrior Ice Skeleton Warriors spawn in The Ritual Room. They then make their way through all the other rooms until they find you and kill you. Ironically, they don’t melt despite being in the desert. Monster Slime Monster Slimes spawn in The Dark Room, where they teleport to The Survival Room, and then The Exit/Entrance. Ice Golem Ice Golems spawn near The Old Generator, then they run towards The Ritual Room, which then teleports them to The Exit/Entrance. This monster is ironic considering that the cave they are in is located in a desert. Despite living in the desert, these monsters don’t melt. Quicksand Alien Quicksand Aliens spawn in The Death Room, then they walk towards The Old Generator, and then they teleport towards The Exit/Entrance. Ripjaw Ripjaws spawn in The Exit/Entrance. They then stand their, making loud noises, signaling the other monsters to come and attack you. Tanker Tankers spawn in The Survival Area, where they then teleport towards The Old Generator. Then they walk towards The Exit/Entrance. Giant Sand Lizard Giant Sand Lizards spawn near The Old Generator. They do the exact thing as Ripjaws do in The Exit/Entrance. Sand Goblin Sand Goblins spawn in The Ritual Room, where they then make it towards The Death Room, then The Old Generator, then they run towards The Exit/Entrance. Bootlegged Quicksand Alien Bootlegged Quicksand Aliens do exactly the same thing as normal Quicksand Aliens. Except now they have bootlegs and a much more sinister appearance. Dry Stone Drune Dry Stone Drunes spawn ''outside ''the cave. They signal where you and your friends are, and occasionally a Dry Stone Drune will try to rip off the top of the cave. Sand Bat Sand Bats spawn above the cave floors. They will attack you and your friends if you disturb them. Sand Beetle Sand Beetles spawn in groups near The Old Generator, they then crawl towards The Survival Room, then they magically appear in The Exit/Entrance. Sand Guardian Sand Guardians spawn in The Exit/Entrance. They don’t really do anything other than teleport to other rooms and guard The Exit/Entrance. Quicksand Ninja Quicksand Ninjas spawn in The Survival Room, they then go near The Death Room, then they teleport to The Exit/Entrance. Searcher Searchers spawn near The Old Generator, and they will attack if you are near The Old Generator. Tasks Night 1/10 * Eat some food * Drink some water * Search the cave for relics and monsters * Test out your weaponry * Check for any injuries * Go to bed Nights Night 1 Ice Skeleton Warriors and Monster Slimes spawn in this night. Searchers may spawn, but it is very rare. Night 2 Ice Skeleton Warriors, Monster Slimes, Ice Golems, and Quicksand Aliens spawn in this night. Searchers now have a slight higher chance of spawning in this night. Occasionally you may see one in The Survival Room. Night 3 Ice Skeleton Warriors, Monster Slimes, Ice Golems, Quicksand Aliens, Ripjaws, and Tankers spawn in this night. A Searcher or two may be visible. Night 4 Ice Skeleton Warriors, Monster Slimes, Ice Golems, Quicksand Aliens, Ripjaws, Tankers, Giant Sand Lizards, and Sand Goblins spawn in this night. Searchers are more prone to spawning in this night then any other night. Night 5 Ice Skeleton Warriors, Monster Slimes, Ice Golems, Quicksand Aliens, Ripjaws, Tankers, Giant Sand Lizards, Sand Goblins, Bootlegged Quicksand Aliens, and Dry Stone Drunes spawn in this night. Searchers are now common. Night 6/10 Every single monster, including the minor ones, are active. You can now turn on The Old Generator more frequently, and now the Sand Guardians are also out of your way. Phone Calls Night 1 (911) Uh, hello, sir? You said you were trapped in a cave when exploring it. I see, I see! We’ll be there within ten nights, so hang tight! Also, to last yourself a while, eat the canned food you mentioned in the previous call. But, of course, you already know what to do. Well, see you later! Night 2 (Your Family) Joseph! Are you okay? The police department will be there in eight more nights! We are so concerned about you! Just be sure to stay alive, fend off the bugs, monsters, and please, please, just stay alive. Staying alive is your main goal right now. See you soon! Night 10 (Your Friend) You’re out of the cave! Are you serious bro! No way! I thought you would never make it through. Anyways, when you get home, and get relaxed, wanna come over to my house? We can play some Halo and CoD to celebrate. We’ll also go out for pizza! I’m paying! Trivia * Ten Nights in The Cave is an idea for a future game in progress. * Ten Nights in The Cave has a similar format to Five Nights in The Dark, by FazbearFreak. * Ten Nights in The Cave is also known as TNiTC. * Ten Nights in The Cave does not have a custom night. Gallery Category:Games